The Next Morning
by TrixxRem
Summary: Morning after wedding bliss Royai


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR THE CHARACTERS

I could feel his arm slung over my side, forearm brought up to pull me closer to him. His bare chest pressed to my bare back, his face neatly nestled into my neck. This isn't the first time I have woken up like this, but it is the first time I have woken up feeling his ring on my arm. I shift and turn in his warm embrace to face him, my husband, Major General Roy Mustang. He cracked his eyes open and smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Sir." I whisper softly. He groans and presses his lips to my forehead.

"I do believe it is more appropriate to call me by my first name in this situation, seeing that you are no longer just my subordinate." He smiled down at me, kissing my nose. I gave a chuckle, wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face into his chest.

"It's times like this that I'm happy that the Führer is my grandfather. He would do anything to make me happy, including changing military law." I whisper, giving Roy one last squeeze and sitting up, letting the sheets fall down my naked chest. "Do you want some coffee?"

"I would love some." He says stretching out and putting his hands behind his head, sheets just barely covering anything, as I stand and find his shirt and grab some panties out of the dresser. I make my way into the kitchen when Black Hayate went barreling in to the bedroom to greet Roy good morning. I put coffee on, toast in the toaster and food and water in Hayate's bowl. Once everything was piled onto a tray I made my way back to the bedroom to see Roy had sat up, put his glasses on and was reading one of the books I had left in the pile on the nightstand.

"I think I'm going to like the married life, Mrs. Mustang." His charcoal eyes analyze my face for signs of reaction. I just smile at him and hand him his coffee. I sit cross legged on the bed next to him and let his large shirt pool around me. Hayate curls up in front of me putting his head on my legs. "I know I've told you this but you looked incredible yesterday, but oh my Riza, you redefined beauty yesterday." He looked up from the book to lean over and kiss me. I set my coffee mug down on the nightstand next to the bed and took his from him. He made a little noise of protest but quieted when I leaned back over to continue kissing him.

The book in his hand is forgotten and Hayate is shooed out of the room. He pulls me on top of him so that I straddle his hips. His lips hit mine forcefully and he lets out a small groan. He starts nipping and kissing his way down my neck and I tangle my hands into that pitched black hair of his. Roy's hands trail up my back and he momentarily stops to linger on the scars there. He lifts his head up and gives me this apologetic stare.

"I'm so sorry, I left those terrible marks all over your back." He says in a shaky voice putting his head on my shoulder.

"Roy, you saved me with those marks, flame alchemy should not exist, you saved me from my father's curse. I asked, no I demanded that you burn them off my back. I am thankful for these marks and you. And it's only fitting that the secrets of flame alchemy is destroyed by fire." I take his face in my hands and force him to look me in the eyes "You aren't going to enjoy this honeymoon if you can't accept the scars, believe me when I say I love you for doing it."

"It's not the scars that bother me too much, it's the sound of your scrams when I was doing it, every time I feel them, see them, it's all I can hear. All I can remember is wishing you would pass out so that you wouldn't feel the pain anymore." His voice wavering and cracking like that was so unnatural compared to his normal confident egotistical demeanor. "I promise you this Riza, that for as long as you love me I will never hurt you like that again."

I gave him a small kiss on the nose and slid off of him, heading toward the bathroom to shower. Turning to give him on last inviting wink before shutting the door and turning on the water. I give my long blond hair a quick brush over before getting in the shower. Letting the water fall over me, I hear the door open and shut quietly then I feel his hands on my shoulders. Roy grabs the shampoo and squeezes some into his hands before lathering it into my hair. My head lulls to the side as he massages my head. I lean into the water to get the shampoo out and turn off the water. I lean out and pull my towel around myself and get out of the shower, of course leaving Roy hanging with no towel.

"Ah hell, I forgot to get a towel out of the hall, Riza would you be so kind?" he asks me. I turn and give him a little smirk.

"No" I turn and go back into the bedroom to actually get dressed.

"Riza, please." He begs and I just ignore him once again. "Major Hawkeye, get me a towel. That is an order."

"You should know by now that when we aren't in uniform, I am the boss. If you wanted a towel, you should have gotten one yourself General Mustang." I shout to him. "If you don't hurry up we are going to miss the train."

"Riza please, I'm begging you, get me a towel." He says in that poor pathetic Roy isn't getting what he wants voice. I finally give in and get a towel and throw it to him and he exits the bathroom with a smirk on his face. "Just you wait Riza, you are going to get it."

I smile and throw his boxers at his face and he just sighs and slips them on, followed by his pants. Walking over to the night stand I pick up the book he dropped and threw it into the open suitcase on the floor as well as grabbing the toothbrushes from the bathroom. I notice Roy's glasses on the counter in the bath room and slip them on my face, let's see how long it takes before he notices them.

"Where is the key to the safe Riza? I want to throw some ignition gloves in, you know just in case. Trouble seems to just follow us." He pokes his head around the door, doing a double take he realizes that I have his glasses on. "Well Major, don't you look smart, did you do something to your hair? No it must be a new shirt? Or did you steal your husband's glasses?"

I just laugh and put them on his face, "They look better on you Sir. Though I only wish Marcho had been able to completely restore your sight." He just smiles, rubs his eyes under his glasses and turns back into the bedroom. Grabbing the last of the things needed from the bathroom, I root through my nightstand drawer to find the key to the lock box under the bed. The box held my guns and his ignition gloves. I hand the key to him and dump our bathroom supplies in the case. He throws two pairs of gloves at me and shoves another pair in his pocket.

"Which guns do you want?" He asks me. I grab my 2 black 9mm pistols and the duel over the shoulder holster as well as the pouch for the ammunition. I slip it all on and grab my long sleeve button up shirt and throw it on over top. Roy latches the suitcase shut and plucks it off the bed and I shut the lock box and return it to its place under the bed.

"All set Riza?" he motions to the door. I nod and grab Hayate's leash.

"Hayate let's go boy!" he bounds up and promptly plunks his butt down so I can attach the leash. Roy opens the door for me and follows me out the door, softly closing it behind him.

AN: I don't know why but I always wanted to see Roy with glasses. Anyways hope you enjoyed.


End file.
